Dora
Dora & Diego to the Rescue is the 14th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 4. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Fiesta Trio *Diego *Rescue Pack Summary Boots is flying a kite, but he gets blown away with the kite, so Dora and Diego must race around the world in order to save Boots. Recap Dora and Diego come out from behind the tall green grass. They were exploring. They find an owl, a lizard and Boots in the bushes. Boots greets Dora and Diego and then he pulls out a really big kite that he made all by himself. Boots decided to test out the kite. There was so much wind that as Boots held onto the kite, he gets lifted off the ground. Boots thought he made the kite too big and got too strong. Boots gets scared and calls out to Dora and Diego and wants to get down to solid ground. Dora and Diego have to save Boots up in the sky. They check Map for assistance. Map looks for Boots and Map tells the viewer at home that the wind is taking Boots far away across the ocean, over the tall grass and will end up at polar bear mountain. Map tells the viewer that the places were Ocean, Grass, Polar Bear Mountain. Dora and Diego get going to find the ocean. As Boots was still up in the sky, he hears a "hawoo-hawoo" sound. Boots saw a whale and was stuck in a net. Boots shouts to Dora and Diego to help the whale. When Dora and Diego heard what Boots said to them, they were surprised and have to set it up the whale free, and fast. Diego turns his vest into a life-jacket. There were 12 knots in the net. Diego had to untie all the knots to set it up the whale free. Suddenly, the sharks were coming. Diego untied the 12 knots going from left to right. When he was finished, the sharks were coming closer. Dora warns Diego about the sharks. Diego figured out a way to scare the sharks. All they had to do is do a whale call. They did so and the sharks swam away and were gone for good. After that, Dora and Diego tell the whale that they were trying to save Boots the monkey. The whale saw a monkey flying his kite in sky. The whale decided to give Dora and Diego a ride on his back. Diego had a life-jacket on but Dora needed a life-jacket of her own if she wants to get across the ocean. She checks Backpack and had a life-jacket for Dora. Dora puts on her life-jacket and joins her cousin Diego on the whale as he takes Dora and Diego across the ocean. After reaching the dock on the other side, Dora and Diego thank the whale by doing a whale call. After that, they got going to find the tall grass. Boots was still up in the sky. Suddenly, he heard voices in the trees. Boots found singing gorillas. Boots was surprised because he never saw singing gorillas before. Boots really wants to be back on solid ground. Dora and Diego stop to see the singing gorillas. But then, a baby gorilla falls out of the tree. Dora and Diego catch the baby gorilla with their hands. The grown-up gorillas thank them for saving baby gorilla. Dora and Diego explained to the singing gorillas that they were trying to save Boots the monkey. The singing gorillas saw a monkey fly over trees yelling "get me down from here please". Then they tell Dora and Diego the best way to get through the trees. They tell them that they'll swing and all Dora and Diego have to do is sing along with singing gorillas. Dora and Diego grabbed the vines and swung through the trees with the singing gorillas. Then, Dora and Diego hold the last vine and swung back down to the ground. They thank the singing gorillas and got going again. Boots and his kite hover over the tall grass. Boots goes through and then he saw 4 baby animals lost in the tall grass. They couldn't find their moms. Boots tells Dora and Diego to help the baby animals find their mommies. Dora and Diego enter the field filled tall grass. They saw a baby hippo, a baby elephant, a baby zebra and a baby giraffe. The viewer helps the baby giraffe find its mom first. Next, the viewer helps the baby elephant find its mom second. Then, the viewer helps baby hippo look for her mom and finally the viewer helps baby zebra find the mommy zebra. After that, they hear another animal and it roared. It was a lion! Dora and Diego get on the giraffe and the animals try to outrun the lion. Suddenly, a big wall gets in their way. Mama elephant tries to knock the wall down and it worked. Then, they outran the lion. But suddenly, they heard a lion cub by the tall grass and peeked out. Dora and Diego realized that the reason the lion roared was because she was looking for her cub. Dora and Diego do a lion call. The lion comes back and collects her cub. All the animals got back together with their babies. Dora and Diego didn't give up yet. They still had to save Boots who was heading to Polar Bear Mountain next. Boots and his kite run into a snowy tree. A little snow falls on top of the polar bear causing him to shrug. Boots gets stuck on the snowy tree at Polar Bear Mountain and can see the polar bear. Dora and Diego hurried to Polar Bear Mountain. When they got there, they had to dress warmly. Diego decided to change his Rescue Pack into anything we need. Rescue Pack tell viewers to something can ride on a snow to save Boots. A rocket sled. Diego need a rocket sled. Dora and Diego get on the rocket sled and got going to save Boots. Boots looks down anxiously at the polar bear as he climbs up the snowy tree. Dora and Diego tell Boots to jump onto the rocket sled. Boots did so but he leaves his kite behind. Dora, Boots and Diego land on solid ground in the snow. Polar Bear gets Boots' kite and tells Boots he was only trying to get the kite down from the snowy tree. Polar Bear also tells Boots that he was friendly. Polar Bear slides down the snowy hill and hands the kite back to Boots. Boots thanks Polar Bear and Polar Bear tells him to come back and visit. And that was the time where Dora and Diego went on a far away adventure to save Boots from the sky. Places in episode #Ocean #Tall Grass #Polar Bear Mountain Trivia *This episode uses the Nick Jr. Productions Logo from 2005-2008. However in the next episode, it gets back to the 1999-2005 Nick Jr Productions logo. That's why it debuted in this episode. *This episode aired the same day as the premiere of "Go, Diego, Go!". *Swiper appears in the end credits with Character Find. *Tico, Benny, Isa, and Swiper do not appear in this episode. *This is the 90th episode of the show. *During the Travel Song as Dora and Diego sing out the places to go, they strike poses according to the places. *Diego will no longer be voiced by Felipe Dieppa and Andres Dieppa from now on. Instead, he was voiced by Jake T. Austin. *Dora travels without Boots in this episode and instead travels with Diego because he's taken away by the wind while holding a kite. *This is the first episode Diego sings the Travel Song with Dora instead of Boots since he's getting blown away by the wind on a kite. *Boots doesn't appear as the second character after Dora appearing as the first character to begin the episode while introducing themselves to the viewer, Diego appears as the second character instead when Dora and him come out of the bush. * When Dora and Diego are singing the Travel Song, after they say "where are we going", they don't say the last place, they instead say "to go save Boots", as they're finishing it, they don't spin around and jump up in the air yelling out their place like Dora and Boots always do in other episodes, they just run and yell out "to go save Boots". Gallery 355409.jpg MV5BOTcxNjMzOTA1OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDE0OTM2MjE@._V1_SX1857_SY888_.jpg Save The Day.jpg Character Find Swiper the Fox Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 4 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2005 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes that Swiper is absent Category:Episodes with Diego Category:Episodes with the Nick Jr. Productions Puddle Logo